Lose Yourself
by Kry XIII
Summary: Tala and Bryan think Kai's over worked and decide to take him to a club! Love strikes. Did Tala have this all planned or was it just a coincidence? Song Fic! One Shot!


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or the song Lose Yourself by Family Force 5!!

So I've had this idea ever since I heard this song...it just popped into my head!!

And I thought I would let you know, in the song, instead of girl, it's gonna be boy!!

And this is a one shot!!

**Blah Blah** - Kai singing

_Blah Blah_ - Tala singing  
Blah Blah - Bryan singing

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai stared at all the people in the club. Why were they even here? He decided to recap.

**Flash Back:**

**"Come on Kai!" Tala whined. "You need a break! All you do is work!"**

**"He's got a point Kai." Bryan agreed. "You need to cut back."**

**"No thanks. I'll pass." Kai replied in his monotone voice.**

**"No! We're going and that's final!" Tala argued, a glare on his face.**

**"You do realize you can't make me go anywhere with you and Bryan." Kai replied, glaring back at the red head.**

**Tala smirked. "Watch me." **

**Kai felt a little uneasy. Last time Tala gave him that look, he ended up going out into public in a black mini skirt, black boots, and a black lacy top, with hot pink bows on the top and skirt. There were even pink ribbons on the boots for crying out loud! Not to mention the makeup. Hot pink and black. **

**Kai cringed at the memory. He still couldn't walk into that store without people laughing.**

**"What were you thinking?!" Kai accidently said out loud.**

**"What are you talking about?" Tala asked, pausing in his task of dragging Kai to his room.**

**"Nothing." Kai sighed. "I'll go, but only if I can choose what I wear."**

**"Deal!" Tala replied, a smirk on his face. **_**"I knew that skirt would come in handy!" **_**he thought to himself.**

**End Flash Back**

Kai sighed as he looked at the drink in front of him. Tala and Bryan had dragged him to a club. There were people dancing everywhere, if you could call a chick pressing her ass to some guys groin dancing, people getting drunk, and people going in the back for obvious reasons. At least he was wearing what he wanted. Black pants, tight black sleeveless top, and black boots. But that didn't mean he forgave Tala and Bryan for dragging him here. He didn't even want to be here. He shouldn't be here! He should be at home sleeping. At least it wasn't a waste of time.

"Come on Kai! Cheer up!" Tala ordered as he gulped down his drink.

"No. Out of every possible place you could bring me, you brought me here. Why?" Kai growled, glaring at the giggling red head.

Kai didn't recieve an answer. Tala had decided to ignore him and go get another drink. It didn't surprise him.

"Just loosen up and Tala will get off your back." Bryan advised, taking a sip of his drink.

Kai rolled his eyes. "He wouldn't leave me alone even if someone killed him, cut him to pieces, burned him, then washed away his ashes."

"What about killing?" Tala asked as he came back over, two bottles of vodka in his hands.

Kai groaned. He didn't want to be here.

"Tyson, I already told you I don't want to be here!" Kai heard from a few tables over. He looked up, trying to spot the speaker. Who ever it was had a beautiful voice and his way of thinking.

"But Rei! You have to loosen up! Relax a little!" Kai heard another argue back. He spotted the people. There was a blue haired boy who had just spoken to whoever 'Rei' was, a blonde who was nodding in agreement with the bluenette boy, and then a stunningly beautiful black haired boy.

"Tyson, I really don't want to be here!" the black haired boy spoke.

"_So, he has a sexy voice and a body to match?" _Kai thought to himself, smirking as he watched the boy stand up from the table, only to have the bluenette and blonde grab his arms and sit him back down.

"But Rei!" the blonde one whined. "You've been studying all week! You know everything by heart! Stop worrying about school!"

"But Max, if I fail exams I'm going to be dead. Literally. My sister will kill me!" Rei complained.

"Rei, Mariah says she's going to kill everyone. She hasn't been on the news yet has she?" Tyson asked, sarcasm in his voice.

"That's because she hasn't been identified yet!" Rei bit back.

"I think Kai's found l-o-v-e." Tala stated, giggling from all the alcohol he had drank. "Come on Bry! This is what we came for!"

"Tala. Sit down. You're to drunk to carry out your plan." Bryan sighed, pushing the red head gently back down.

"No! Come on!" Tala argued, standing up and dragging Kai and Bryan to the side of the building.

"Tala, where are we going?" Kai groaned, allowing himself to be dragged.

"What we came here to do." Tala answered, rolling his eyes like it was obvious. "We're here to let loose! Besides, I saw the way you were looking at that guy!"

Kai blushed at the comment. He couldn't deny it. After all, it was true.

"Fine. What are we going to do?" Kai asked before his face fell. "And what does that guy have to do with anything?!"

"Hey Spencer!" Tala called, completely ignoring Kai. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yeah. Ian just got done testing them." Spencer answered.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Tala cheered, making his way to the back of the stage, still dragging Kai and Bryan.  
---

"Yo." was the short greeting they recieved as they made their way to the short, purple haired teen.

"Hey Ian! We ready?" Tala asked.

"Of course." Ian responded, handing Tala an electric guitar. "Here Bry." he called throwing the bass guitar to Bryan. "Kai, your on vocals."

"What?!" Kai shouted, a look of disbelief on his face. "And just what am I singing exactly?"

"I don't know. Tal?" Ian said, looking at the red head.

"Well since Kai found his first LAFS, we'll do Lose Yourself." Tala explained as Spencer walked up.

Ian, Bryan, and Spencer, burst out laughing. Kai was left standing with a confused look on his face.

"And whats exactly is laughs?" Kai asked, dreading the answer.

"No! LAFS! And it's short for Love At First Sight!" Tala beamed.

"Way to go Kai!" Ian laughed. "Never knew you had it in you!"

Kai growled. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Yeah, come on." Bryan replied, walking on the stage. He had stopped laughing, but a smirk was still visible.

Tala followed close behind. He stood to the left of the stage, Bryan to the right. Kai stood in the middle, looking like he wanted to be elsewhere, which he did.

_"Attracted to a boy that's quite like you. That's quite like you!"_ Tala sang, looking at his guitar.

"Tala. Stop." Kai ordered.

"What was that?" Bryan asked, although he didn't really care.

_"I don't know. Hold on."_ Tala answered as he and Bryan began to play.

Kai sighed. He really didn't want to do this. He glanced over the crowd which had turned to the stage to see what was going on. His eyes widened as he saw Rei with his two friends looking at the stage to see what was going to happen. Then, Kai started to sing.

**"You stand there with your long black hair. Looking so fresh with your Savoir Faire. You've got the coolest friends. They're up to date with the latest trends."**

Tala smiled as Kai got into the song.

**"Independent in your own world. Rock the life boy, rock the life boy. The DJ starts to play underground hits from what's-their-name?" **

Bryan smirked as he watched Kai. He noticed the bluenette was relaxed. Sure he was a little tense from the crowd watching him, but at least he was having fun. This was just what his friend needed.

**"You're looking kind of anxious with your back up against the wall."**  
_"With your back up against the wall, With your back up against the wall."_  
**"Don't this kind of music make you want to move at all?"**  
_"So watcha gonna do? Watcha gonna - gonna do?"  
_The crowed screamed and began dancing as the chorus kicked in.  
**"Don't you walk away from me. Cause I got to get you next to me. If you've got game boy step to me."** Kai walked across the stage, dropping his hands to his sides in a tense motion before picking them back up again. **"Just lose them friends and dance with me. Dance next to me! Dance next to me! Oh please oh please oh can't you see?"** Kai clutched his hands over his chest, bending down with a jumpy motion as he sang 'please oh please.'  
**"That I got to get you baby. To lose yourself with me."** He reached out towards Rei, but it could pass as a random hand motion in that direction.

Rei listened to the music. It had an awesome beat and he found himself dancing with Tyson and Max. He kept his eye on the person singing. He was good looking, hot to be exact, and had a sexy singing voice. He noticed that the singer had two-toned blue hair and crimson colored eyes. And were those tattoo's on his cheeks? He looked exotic to say the least.

**"I must say that you captivate. In so many ways that I can't relate. But I want to be your latest thing. For you boy, I'd do anything."** Kai glanced at Rei every chance he got. He couldn't keep the boy off of his mind. "**I've never been attracted to a boy that's quite like you."**  
_"A boy that's quite like you, a boy that's quite like you."  
_**"We've got more in common than you think. You make me move."** Kai dipped slightly to the floor, swaying his hips slowly as he came back up.  
_"I don't know. Say what?"  
_**"Don't you walk away from me. Cause I got to get you next to me. If you've got game boy step to me. Just lose them friends and dance with me. Dance next to me! Dance next to me! Oh please oh please oh can't you see?"** Kai clutched his fist over his heart and reached out to Rei, a desperate look on his face. **"That I got to get you baby. To lose yourself with me."**  
Bryan and Tala stepped forward while Kai stepped back. Tala made a show of strumming the chords. Bryan smirked as the crowd cheered for the red head.  
Kai growled as he looked over the crowd. He saw his LAFS as Tala put it walking towards the door. He had to do something. _  
_Kai ran back out in front of Tala and Bryan. He raised his arms and smirked as the crowd did what he did. He looked behind him, backed up a few steps, then ran, jumping into the crowd. He clasped his hands in the other guys that he landed on. Doing a hand stand, he flipped off the guy and landed on the floor. He paused for a few seconds before he took off running. He made it to the door before his black haired love did. He cut him off and smirked as the teen stared at him confused. Finally the red head started singing.  
_"Lose yourself. Lose yourself. Just lose yourself. Lose yourself!"  
_---  
Rei stared at the teen blocking his exit. He really had to go. His sister just called and he was busted. He had just started walking to the door and all of a sudden, his way was being blocked.  
"Um. Excuse me. I really need to get going now." Rei tried to explain, frowning as Kai started to walk towards him when the red head finished his lines. Rei backed a few steps away, his frown deepening as Kai shook his head.  
**"Don't you walk away from me. Cause I got to get you next to me. If you've got game boy step to me. Just lose them friends and dance with me."  
**Rei couldn't believe this. Was this song for him? But he didn't even know the guy!  
**"Dance next to me! Dance next to me! Oh please oh please oh can't you see? That I got to get you baby. To lose yourself with me."  
**Rei turned and ran to the side, yelping when he ran right into Kai. He looked in his eyes, getting lost in the red orbs.  
_"To lose yourself with me."_  
"To lose yourself with me."  
Kai leaned down and kissed Rei's lips softly.  
_"To lose yourself with me."_  
"To lose yourself with me."  
_"To lose yourself with me."_  
Kai smirked as he felt Rei's arms wrap around his neck and the smaller teen kiss back.  
"To lose yourself with me."  
_"To lose yourself with ME!"  
_The crowed cheered while Tyson and Max grinned. Tala and Bryan smirked. Who would have thought that their friends could cut loose and find love all at the same time?

(A/N: I was going to end it there but because I'm nice and I felt like it here's a little extra!!)

Kai and Rei pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes. Kai smirked as Rei blushed and the crowd cheered.  
"Uh..." Rei stuttered awkwardly. "I-I'm Rei."  
"I'm Kai and I say that you have been promoted to sexy." he smirked as Rei's blush deepened.  
"Kai, you just got him! Don't scare him off now!" Tala laughed as he and Bryan walked up to the new couple. "And just so you know, he was stalking you before we got up there."  
"Tala. Shut up." Bryan ordered, whacking the red head over the head before Kai could kill him.  
"Hey Rei!" Tyson smirked, giving his friend a look. "I thought you wanted to get home so Mariah couldn't kill you."  
"Nah. I'll just stay here for a while." Rei smiled, leaning up and kissing Kai once more.  
_"Man." _Kai thought to himself as he deepened the kiss. _"I should listen to Tala and Bryan more often."  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There you go!! I've had this idea in my head since I got this CD which was a while ago...I am such a loser!!! Anyway...review please and tell me what you think!!!


End file.
